


Discoveries

by CookieDoughMe



Category: Haven (TV)
Genre: And a little fluff, Multi, No active Troubles, PWP, Recent relationship, Threegulls, duke's pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:21:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22420990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CookieDoughMe/pseuds/CookieDoughMe
Summary: Duke had always known that he would enjoy learning what Audrey and Nathan liked in bed, but it was when he discovered how well their tastes complemented each other that things really got interesting.
Relationships: Duke Crocker/Audrey Parker/Nathan Wuornos
Comments: 6
Kudos: 40





	Discoveries

One of the many wonders and delights of having both Audrey and Nathan as his lovers, was discovering not only all the varied ways they liked to be touched, and the selection of sounds he could draw out of them by doing so, but also the specific - and complementary - ways they liked to be teased. Because, while he had always known that he would enjoy learning how best to make them cry out in pleasure, it was when he discovered how their tastes fitted together that things really got interesting.

Audrey liked to be teased around the point of orgasm. Not even for the tease itself really, but just for the fact that taking longer to finally get there meant more of an experience of pleasure when she did. He would take her up to that point where her muscles started to tense, and then he would take her back down. He would take her up to a point where her muscles tensed as she twisted her fingers in the sheets, and then he would take her back down. He would take her up to a point where she gripped the sheets with tensed muscles and threw her head back, eyes closed and mouth open, and then he would take her back down. He would take her up to a point where her breath came short and ragged, muscles tense, eyes screwed shut and hands grabbing at whatever was in reach, and then he would take her back down. He would take her up to a point when he could feel the tension thrumming through her body, see the sheen of sweat on her skin, hear her breath come more and more ragged - a mixture of impossibly deep and long breaths and almost pointlessly short and shallow ones - he would watch the look on her face, that point of release just a moment away, and he would take her back down. He would take her up to that moment again, feel her hips pulse underneath him and know that one flick of his finger would take her over the edge and he would hear her moan his name and call for more and then - finally - he would touch her just  _ there _ , just  _ right _ , and he would watch her fall apart. Watch that release of tension flow through her, hear her moans as she called his name again, feel her muscles clamp around his fingers and taste her sweat on his tongue.

And he would marvel at the beauty of it that one of the best things about all of this was what it was doing to Nathan, tied to the headboard by his wrists mere inches away from them. Because, Nathan liked to be teased in a more obvious sense - Nathan got revved up by the anticipation, by being made to wait. Nathan, Duke had been very pleased to discover, liked to watch.

And so as Duke ran a tongue over Audrey's nipple, he felt lucky enough to not only enjoy that for himself, but to also hear and feel and see what it did for Audrey, and then more than that again because at the same time he could hear Nathan's reaction beside them. As he pushed his fingers inside her, he felt spoilt to have the choice between watching the expression of pleasure on her face, or the fascination, desire and arousal plain to see on Nathan's. They were still learning their way with all this a little, the three of them. This wasn't quite the first time he had tied Nathan to the bed, but it was one of them and he had been somewhat surprised how readily Nathan had agreed, how happy he had been with the idea of Duke stripping him naked and using a couple of old neck ties to fasten his wrists to either side of the headboard, so that Duke could turn his attentions to Audrey. And he had been somewhat surprised too by how willing Audrey had been to let him take the lead, to lie across the foot of the bed underneath him where Nathan had the perfect view. It was good to learn that they all had different moods in this; that sometimes Audrey would be more active - demanding even - telling the both of them where she wanted them and what she liked, and that sometimes she was happy for him to be the active one, drawing moan after moan out of her as she stretched out on the sheets.

Duke was surprised too that even after all the encounters and relationships he had had before, he was still learning new things about himself. Learning that though he liked it sometimes when Audrey told him what she wanted, he also liked it that sometimes she didn't. He liked that he could find a way to make her pant and moan and call his name, he liked that he could use his tongue and fingers on her to make her shout the place down as she came, he liked that his actions could leave her looking thoroughly sated - and that he could turn Nathan on in the process. 

And Duke supposed that in his own way he was enjoying the tease too. He liked that Nathan was watching them; well, Duke had long known that he liked to be watched, but this was something different somehow, with Audrey and Nathan. Closer, softer. But it was also a tease, because as he had taken the lead and Audrey now lay blissed out and boneless underneath him and with Nathan still tied to the bed, Duke had hardly been touched himself at all and he was slightly surprised to find how much he was OK with that, how much he got from what he was doing to them, and how much he was enjoying the tease of building up to his own release.

He turned to Nathan, whose eyes were roaming over Audrey's chest as she breathed through the come down from her orgasm; eyes that were hungry, greedy, wanting, adoring and so turned on Duke wondered if he would hardly have to touch Nathan at all. Nathan turned to look Duke in the eye and they held each other's gaze for a long moment; Nathan waiting for what would come next, Duke making him wait, and watching Nathan breathe. Duke shifted across the bed then towards Nathan, coming to kneel between Nathan's legs. As he moved he went to wipe his mouth from where he had gone down on Audrey, then he stopped, something occurring to him, "You want to taste her on me?" he asked.

Nathan's reply was a strangled kind of moan, and behind him Duke heard Audrey laugh in delight. Nathan pulled forwards, but Duke was not quite close enough to kiss, and the ties on his wrists brought Nathan up short. Duke could have moved forwards but he brought his hand up instead, as though to run a palm over Nathan's chest but he stopped at the last minute, brought it down Nathan's body without touching; down his stomach, to his hips and his cock and as Nathan's hips thrust upwards the tip of his cock caught Duke's palm, Nathan's moan of pleasure cut short as Duke's hand continued on out of the way.

"Duke …" Nathan said, pleading, eager. 

Duke took pity on him and moved in for the kiss; deep and full, tasting each other, tasting Audrey too between their tongues. Duke felt the nervous energy vibrating through Nathan's body. The trick to getting a tease just right, he reasoned, was knowing not only when it was enough but also when it would become too much. Nathan was probably close to too much right now and so still as they kissed he snaked a hand down Nathan's chest and stomach again and gripped his cock in a slow, lazy rhythm. Nathan moaned happily into the kiss, then his hips started thrusting, seeking more.

Duke pulled out of the kiss, "Something you'd like?" he asked, all faux-innocent. 

He might have expected Nathan to be reluctant to speak, but he wasn't. "More," Nathan said eagerly, "more please Duke, I …"

Duke grinned at him, something between his ribs and his hips doing a little backflip at the sound of need and desire in Nathan's voice, at the fact that he was so far gone as to willingly verbalise it, and at the fact that Duke had done that to him. He let go of Nathan's cock and grinned again at the sound of frustration Nathan made at the loss of contact, but it didn't last long because Duke shifted back a little, ducked his head and took Nathan's cock in his mouth, his hands on Nathan's hips to hold him still. To make him wait just a little moment longer he kept the rhythm just slightly slower than the one the jerks of Nathan's hips told him Nathan wanted. 

He felt the bed shift as Audrey moved around beside him for a better view, he heard moaning and panting coming from Nathan and knew there was nowhere else in the world he would rather be. And then he stopped holding back, gave Nathan exactly what he wanted, and he had been right; it did not take long until Nathan was shouting the place down as well, Duke's name long and low from the back of Nathan's throat mixed in there along with all the other moans and curses that Duke was exhilarated to draw out of him.

Duke pulled off, knelt up and wiped his mouth, then reached for Nathan's wrist to undo the knots that held him in place. "That was a beautiful sight," Audrey commented happily as she undid Nathan's other wrist. Duke grinned at them, both of them looking, he thought with pride, thoroughly  _ thoroughly _ fucked. 

Without even quite planning to, he found himself reaching for his own cock as Audrey finished pulling the tie away from Nathan's other wrist. "You two look so amazing right now, all blissed out and dishevelled."

"We are," agreed Nathan happily, sounding dazed. "You … you're good. At that."

Duke and Audrey both laughed and he could not help but be pleased that she nodded in agreement. "You have thoroughly dishevelled us Duke Crocker, and we are both very happy about it." Her eyes fell to his hand where he was lazily stroking himself as he knelt back on his heels in front of them and she asked, "You want some help with that, or are you going to give us a show?"

When Duke hesitated, unsure how to answer, Audrey added, "I think you do like to be watched."

He nodded, "Yeah I … think I do," he replied, and it was true, but he wanted to watch them too. He wanted to watch them both looking at him with such wonder and love and adoration in their eyes he thought he might just burst on the spot. He wanted to take in the view of their dishevelled relaxation and the knowledge that he had done that to them. He wanted to see the looks on both their faces as their eyes travelled over his body, but more than that, as their eyes watched the movement of his hand, more fascinated than they thought they would be to see him jerking off in front of them. More turned on by it than they had any right to be given that the remains of their orgasms were still pulsing through their bodies.

It wasn't that he didn't enjoy being touched; he did. He absolutely did. But there would be time for that another day. They had time, the three of them. Somehow he knew this in his bones that after all that they had been through, they would be lucky enough now to spend their lives together the three of them, and he would be lucky enough to learn every single thing that they liked, and to have them discover things about him that even he didn't know yet.

And even as he looked forward to all of that, still in this moment he felt like the luckiest person alive to be able to bask in the way that they looked at him, and to see the effect he had on them as he held their gaze as he came, and then to finally flopped down onto the bed beside them, happy and warm, together and content.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you're glad you did then any form of positive comment is always much appreciated:)


End file.
